


Time of Farewells

by mageofnorthernseas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofnorthernseas/pseuds/mageofnorthernseas
Summary: The sun has set and birds have stopped singing.It's the time of farewells.
Kudos: 4





	Time of Farewells

Day was one of the most beautiful things in the world. The sun shone and its light shone on the cradle of life. People laughed until they cried tears. Birds sang their beautiful songs.

His work began when the sun set below the horizon line and the last rays of sunlight had disappeared. His job was to collect the souls of those, who had perished during the last day. Some of the souls he encountered were broken by the sorrow of their passing, while others were happy that their suffering had finally ended. No matter what, he delivered all of the souls to the afterlife. 

When he stepped inside the house, he noticed people crying, which in itself wasn't unusual. However, his attention was on the soul twirling and dancing around the people. It was trying to comfort the. He had seen many souls during his life, but he had never seen one as beautiful as this. It shone with bright light and radiated with warmth. He could see the life, the soul had lived. 

Only few chosen souls had earned their place as stars on the night sky. Humans thought often that only the most important people, like royals, would get the honor to be a star on the night sky - it wasn't true. There were more souls of ordinary people on the night sky than they would dare to think.

In his opinion, this soul deserved its place among the others on the night sky. He scooped up the soul gently and began walking away from the place. When they reached the gates of the night sky, he put down the soul down. A new star was born when she joined the night sky. As she joined the others, the northern lights shone brighter and danced - welcoming her to her new home.


End file.
